Necrodancer On Fire Edition (Build)
The Build: 1.2k Life 4 Projectiles 7.1k Damage Magic Huge Life Pool Revives 900 Mana Infinite Mana Max Resistance Pros: *No real threats via monsters due to Revive Tanks *Decent Life Pool, High damage clearability *Very good team player through Minions, Damage, Curses *Cheap and effective for early ladder / progression *Multiple Projectiles ( So far 5 is Max for me ) *Zero Mana Pots & Can Clear Act 5 Thoughtlessly Cons: *Moderate crafting gear milestones *Needs attention on gear checked areas *This build hates naturally magic immune monsters ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░ Safe Route Build ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░ Skill Talents 20 - Teeth 20 - Bone Spear 20 - Bone Spirit 20 - Hex 1 - Clay Golem 1 - Convocation 1 - Raise Skeleton 1 - Raise Mage X - Revive depends on gear and playstyle I use 5 Minions Build Completes Skill Wise at Level: 73 if you complete all skill quests and have decent gear ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░ INSANE DAMAGE OUTPUT BUILD ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░ Skill Talents 20 - Teeth 20 - Bone Spear 20 - Bone Spirit 20 - Fire Golem 20 - Minion Damage X - Hex 1 - Clay Golem etc 1 - Convocation Pros: *Insane Damage Output Fire Golem Melt's Trash Mobs *Decent Life Pool, High damage clearability *Cheap and effective for early ladder / progression *Multiple Projectiles ( So far 5 is Max for me ) *Zero Mana Pots & Can Clear Act 5 Thoughtlessly *This build doesn't care about naturally immune anything Cons: *Moderate crafting gear milestones *Needs attention on gear checked areas ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░ Stats Strength: Enough to wear gear Dexterity: None or Gear Req Vitality: Main goal Maintain 1k Life in hell no matter what Energy: Personally at 89 I use 300 which is equal to 4 Bone spears @ 1.2k Life *USE what is comfortable for you personally three should be enough (200 Energy)* ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░ Viable Gear Options: White: Dol Io - Level req: 35 Base item: [ Wand ] • "Poison and Bone Skills (Necromancer)" Tree: +3 • Magic Damage Reduced: +4 • Casting Speed: [+20% --> 25%] • Mana%: [+5 --> 10] • Skill Bone Armor: +3 • Skill Bone Spear: +2 • Skill Minion Damage: +4 *2 Socketed 2 to Bone Spear Necro Wand ( Dol + Io) Req lvl: 35 White gives a massive bonus to damage “ 3 Psn Bone Skill + 2 Bone spear Naturally add another 2 from the wand and you have 7 to Bone spear!”* LivEisJeebus If you take 20 minutes you can shop a +1-3 (depends on luck) Bone spear wand at Normal Drognan (Only 1 of the bases can get 2os). Way more efficient than Blessed spamming. Also, 30 Energy/Vit Jewels are now a possibility and can also roll with an extra mod like @Res/Magic Res/Single Res. So if you're stockpiling blessed orbs you can always start rerolling a 88+ Ilvl Jewel for the possibility. ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░ Smoke: Nef Lum - Level req: 37 Base item: [ Armor ] • Defense vs Missiles: +250 • Defense: [+100% --> 125%] • Ele Resistance: +50% • FHR: +20% • Light Radius: -1 • Charges: Weaken (18x of lv6) *2 Socketed Armor “Low Strength Mage Plate” (Nef + Lum) Smoke gives 50 all resistance which is nice for our survivability* ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░ Homunculus: Homunculus (iLvl: 50) Hierophant Trophy - Level req: 42 • Nec: +2 • "Curses (Necromancer)" Tree: +2 • Defense: [+150% --> 200%] • Faster block rate: +30% • Chance to block: +40% • Enr: +20 • Mana Regeneration: +33% • Mana-kill: +5 • Ele Resistance: +40% *2 Necro Skills + High Block Chance if you decide to change the build up plus juicy resistances 60 all resistances w/ P Diamond Max Block Level 89 = 1.4k Life at 175 Dex Input ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░ Circlets, Coronet, Tiara, Diadem : Whichever you prefer however 2-3 to psn and bone or All Skill + Life + Resistance + Any Stats Amulets: *Telling of Beads (iLvl: 39) Jade Amulet - Level req: 30 Rarity: 3 (= 30% of sets iLvl39+ Jade Amulets) • Pois Resistance: +40% • Allskills: +2 • Cold Resistance: +25% • Thorns: +20 ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░ Glove / Boots / Belt / Rings: Until you complete all Anya Rescue Quests Focus Life / Main Stat ( Strength or Energy) / All Resistance Remember These items can be crafted using the in game crafting mechanisms regarding Blessed Crystal + Magic Item + Any Gem or Regal Crystal + Magic Item + Perfect Gem. Regals have a higher chance of higher stats. Crafting Tables Located Here Charm Priority: Life / Resistance / Magic Find as Needed General Thoughts: This necro focus’s at high output damage at a safe distance with Revived Monsters Clay Golem and Mercenary to keep the enemy at bay. I currently push out 7.1k Damage Bone Spear x4 Projectiles. It is currently untested if more than one bone spear hits bosses due to general size however I recommend it highly due to clearability. ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░ Current Focus: After hitting a high enough level focus Max Resistance Implements / Magic Resistance Tip Saintly Plates “White Item“ Generally give Magic Resistance Passively a great armor base. While Rolling White Wand Use Blessed Crystal + Chipped Gem on a regular wand to reroll its properties to achieve +2 Bone Spear Naturally with 2 Sockets. Credits to the commuinty and some opinions: LivEisJeebus: If you take 20 minutes you can shop a +1-3 (depends on luck) Bone spear wand at Normal Drognan (Only 1 of the bases can get 2os). Way more efficient than Blessed spamming. Also, 30 Energy/Vit Jewels are now a possibility and can also roll with an extra mod like @Res/Magic Res/Single Res. So if you're stockpiling blessed orbs you can always start rerolling a 88+ Ilvl Jewel for the possibility. I highly suggest doing a few Regal Crafting Prismatic amulets in a Sapphire/Ruby/Jade/Topaz bases, i find it fairly easy to get double roll @res rolls with it and maybe you'll get lucky with a +1-3 Pnb or +1-2 Nec one. Rare Glyphs for block chance give about 7% and take up a tertiary slot (takes up MF Slot) and you get around 5 Tertiary slots on charms. So you can potentially get 35% extra block chance just from the charms and then get a high block shield (Dol'd Whitstan's or Up'd Dol'd Mosers or Dol'd Homunc Etc) and not have to sacrifice barely any points to hit 75% For armor, if you're going the smoke route for @res i'd be on the lookout for Ancient's Protector. It's not too uncommon so you can probably get one for free and has High Life + Defense for extra tankiness (It also has a jewel slot open for w/e you need in your build). ---- sirlanceb: Instead of maxing Hex, just max fire golem and then put the rest of your points into minion damage. You will do more damage because fire golem does absurd damage. The bone spear will insta clear pretty much all trash, also this is your way to deal with magic immunes. 20 Teeth 20 Spear 20 Spirit 20 Fire Golem point into decrept cause it's op and general prereqs rest into minion damage You could also run a weapon switch with the +5 nec wand and sun of Esu to switch to to cast your fire golem so he is more beefy. The life of the fire golem is based on what difficulty you are in. So he'll have enough life in hell to survive long enough and with 900 mana, you can just cast one out again since your base regen will be so high. Also if you get the +3 golem armor. There's pretty much no reason not to do it. You'll do bone spear to clear trash , large packs of monsters are what hurts 4 fire golems because they are AI and don't target the best. But once you clear trash, single target wise your fire golems will absolutely mop shit up. Also just make a beefy act 2 or 5 merc. With decrept , he'll be fine.